


It's All About Belief in The End.

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is still a BAMF Huntress, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, Derek and Laura don't know, Established Relationship, Everyone else is a werewolf, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Human Laura Hale, M/M, Torture, so shhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't believe in much. </p><p>He didn't believe in luck or miracles. The only thing that he even considered to be luck or something of a miracle, was coincidence and even then, that was a stretch. </p><p>Things that he <i>did</i> believe in however, were far and between but were cherished wholeheartedly by him; his sister Laura, his friends and his boyfriend, Stiles. </p><p>But right now, at this very second, he also believed he was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Tumblr with me](http://www.the-calvaree.tumblr.com/).

It was a usual night out with the gang, Stiles tucked closely by his side as he chattered with Lydia and Danny, about some mathematical equation they had done together in college and changing some science or another. Derek didn't really care because he didn't do science. If it wasn't on Mythbusters and packed with C-4, it wasn't worth listening to, so shut it, Laura. 

Said woman was guffawing at Scott being scolded by Erica, as she wiped away the spray of sauce from her cheek, after he let out a laugh around a huge bite of Mongolian beef. 

The reasons why Scott was looking like a three year old sent to the naughty chair, were Isaac and Allison, matching grins on their faces from across the table. Derek would bet his Camaro that whatever was said, was some innuendo about giving someone a beef injection. 

Yeah, his friends were still in high-school mentally. He wouldn't change his circle of friends to save his life though. 

Jackson and Boyd rolled their eyes simultaneously but there was a fond smile playing on their faces. Just like him, they wouldn't have anyone else sitting with them at the table. 

It was a warm feeling, a content one, that always took over when he was around them. He couldn't get his family back from dying in an inferno that tore his house and soul apart, but as he glanced around at everyone laughing and carrying on, he couldn't help but think that maybe he and his sister were lucky. Maybe not all of their family died that night.

Derek jumped slightly at the lips pressed against the hinge of his jaw, before glancing down into wide, honey eyes. 

"You okay?" 

He smiled softly and nodded, leaning down to bump his nose against Stiles', mouth widening slightly when he hummed happily and returned the nuzzle. 

"You guys are such dorks," Laura commented, throwing a fortune cookie at Derek's face. He glared at her. 

"Leave them alone, babe." Isaac chuckled, mimicking Stiles and pressing a kiss in the curve of her neck. Everyone grinned when she not so subtly leant into the touch. 

Yeah, they were definitely lucky.

It was then, that something weird happened though. Everyone besides him, Allison and Laura tensed, backs snapping straight and eyes narrowed at the front door of the Chinese restaurant Danny had picked, for their weekly dinner plans. 

"Allison." Stiles ordered. That's it, just said her name like she should know what he was asking. 

It was clear that she did, because she immediately grabbed for her phone, a curtain of wavy hair covering her face as she replied, "Dad hasn't said anything to me."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, frowning and shooting Laura a look. She shrugged, clearly just as confused as he was, her head turned in the direction they were looking in. 

Three men walked in, the bell at the door sounding their arrival. Derek couldn't see anything wrong with the guys, they looked completely normal. Built like brick houses, rugged and rough around the edges, clearly the outdoorsy type you'd see out camping. But for some reason they had everyone on guard. 

There was an inside joke between him and his sister, that Stiles and everyone else at the table had been an animal in their past life. It was weird yet amazing at how in tune with their gut feelings they were. 

Derek remembers one time for Laura's birthday, she wanted to have a picnic - and _he_ was the dork - in the park at lunch. Isaac had refused that morning, telling her that it was going to rain and quite heavily. While standing underneath a baby blue sky, not a cloud in sight. 

It wasn't an hour later, that he could hear thunder rumbling on the horizon. 

Another time he can remember was when they all went out to dinner one night, at a fancy restaurant that was having their grand opening, only to leave twenty minutes after, to go down the street and eat at a diner. Boyd and Erica had said that the food was off. 

In the news the next night, several people had been admitted to the hospital for food poisoning, the restaurant in question coming to an early close.

The most significant moment he can actually recount has to be when Anthony Simpson, a five year old boy, wandered off from his family's campsite in the Reserve and got lost. 

Everyone in town was in the woods looking for Anthony an hour later, but it was Stiles who had found him in the first five minutes of arriving to help out, a curly mop of hair hidden in his arms and a tear streaked face buried in his neck. 

Derek may or may not have taken Stiles home and fucked him through the mattress, because him holding and consoling a child, voice pitched low and reassuring? Yeah, all kinds of sexy. There was no proof though. 

"Scott, Allison, with me." He said, ignoring his question and standing up. "Erica, you know what to do."

The blonde nodded, standing too and moving to sit by Derek, her jaw clenched tightly.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Laura asked, grabbing onto Scott's sleeve as he walked passed. 

"Just gonna say hi to a few friends." Scott soothed, smiling. He patted Laura on the shoulder gently, before following after Stiles who hadn't even bothered on stopping. 

Isaac, who was usually the relaxed one in any given situation, grabbed Laura's chair and pulled it closer to him, his arm curling around her back possessively. 

"What's going on, Eri?" Derek asked, nudging Erica but keeping his gaze solely locked on his boyfriend. "You all look like you're about to pounce on something."

Jackson snorted, to the world looking casual, but he could see the tense set to his shoulders, his jaw tightly locked. "That's an understatement."

Danny elbowed him in the ribs as Lydia reached over the table and slapped him on the forehead. 

He grumbled. 

"No, really." Laura said, pinning her boyfriend with a questioning eyebrow. "What's going on? Because that doesn't look friendly."

And that was a huge fucking understatement. The three men had tensed too when seeing Stiles and the others, their own jaws clenched. A blonde man stepped forward, the two men behind him, crowding in and glaring when he began to talk. From his position at the table, the blonde man had a scar running down the crooked line of his jaw, the skin puckered a light pink and blindingly obvious against his olive skin.

Scott had moved to Stiles' right and Allison on the left, all standing to their full height. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he watched his boyfriend grin, but it wasn't very welcoming, it honestly looked like he was baring his teeth at them. Derek couldn't hear what was being said, but when Blondie replied back to Stiles, everyone around him balled their hands together into fists. 

He shot Laura another look and all she could do was blink owlishly at him.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." He muttered, moving to stand up. 

A tight grip wrapped itself around his wrist and he jerked forward, glancing down to see Erica's fingers curled over his skin. "Sit down, Derek. It's none of your business." 

A flicker of annoyance flared in his chest as he glowered at her. He gestured towards where Stiles was. "That's my boyfriend, he's _my_ business."

She tilted her head slightly in a way that said _fair enough_ but didn't remove her hand from his arm. 

"Stiles doesn't want you over there. Just sit down, he'll be back over in a second."

Derek looked over and saw that Stiles was staring at him, gaze darting between him and the woman still holding him back. 

He watched on as Blondie turned his head towards their table and grinned, clearly saying something about Derek from the corner of his mouth. Danny, Boyd and Lydia immediately stood up too, their bodies angled to cover his, like he needed protection or something.

Whatever they were blocking didn’t come though, because Stiles moved and shoved him hard against the entrance to the restaurant, the thud echoing in the now silent room, all eyes on him.

Before Erica could stop him or Derek to realise he had moved, he was over there, watching Scott and Allison pull them apart.

"If you even think of touching him," Stiles snapped, struggling slightly. "I'll rip your fucking spine out through your teeth."

Derek blinked in surprise. He'd never heard Stiles speak like that before, with such venom lacing his words. Sure, he's heard him threaten Scott or Isaac when they eat all of his favourite chocolates out of the mix or when Erica and Allison place their boots on the coffee table in their apartment, but they were halfhearted at best. This one sounded different, like it wasn't just a threat, it was a _promise_.

"Watch your tongue, Stilinski." The other man replied, still grinning. He rolled his right shoulder, failing to hide the wince when he did so. "Don't wanna have to put you down, would we now?"

It must have been the red lanterns strung up above their heads, because Derek could've sworn Stiles' eyes flashed crimson in response. 

"You've got twelve hours. Take it and leave." He murmured, shaking the arms from around his shoulders. "If not, well, it's not going to be pretty for anyone involved."

Stiles nodded once at Scott and Allison, the couple glaring at the three men before slowly walking back towards the table. Not once did they turn their backs on them. 

He wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and pulled him close, his body, though slimmer than Derek's, situated between his and the blonde man. 

"What was that all about?" He asked, when they were seated again, the three men no longer in sight. 

"Nothing." His boyfriend replied, smiling reassuringly. "Just some people Allison's father used to know. Never really got along with them."

"I can tell." Laura retorted dryly, eyebrows raised. "What with the pinning to the wall thing. Didn't know you had it in you, Stiles."

Neither did he, if Derek was honest. Stiles was lean muscle, nothing like him, Boyd and Scott. Or even the blonde man he had shoved, but he did it with ease, like the man didn't weigh anything. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, still dubious. 

He was given a lingering kiss on the mouth. "I promise. It was nothing."

Derek accepted the kiss, but couldn't help but feel like he'd just been lied to.

***

The next few days were uneventful. He had actually forgotten all about the incident at the restaurant, things returning back to how they were. Even Stiles and the others were back to their normal selves, dropping whatever guard like persona they had adopted when going home that night.

"Stiles, I swear to all that is Holy, if you even get a drop on me, I'll disembowel you where you stand and feed your liver to my dog, Prada!"

Well, as normal as they can be. 

"Come on, Lyds." He taunted, brandishing a pink pail with a smirk. "It's just a bit of sea water."

Her eyes narrowed as Stiles took a step forward. Before he could even think to pretend to throw the water at her, Lydia launched herself at him, knocking them both into the sand, Stiles' laughter bright and loud as she landed on top of him, with a yell. 

Derek shook his head, a grin playing on his face as Lydia's war cry turned into a screech when the water splashed on her, voice scathing as she ripped Stiles a new one. 

"You're so lucky that didn't wet my hair!"

His boyfriend just laughed and sprawled out on the sand, looking like a cat in its' favourite sun spot. 

Lydia was clearly on a roll, because she hadn't even heard Jackson creeping up on her, until the last second. He made a grab for her, tossing her over his shoulder with a Tarzan like bellow, arms flung up in the air in triumph. 

In a flash, everyone moved to go 'save' Lydia as her boyfriend took off towards the water, Isaac tackling the couple when he was waist high in the waves, Lydia‘s shrieks of protest turning into loud laughter. 

Danny and Allison were leaning against each other heavily, arms wrapped around their stomachs as they laughed when Lydia appeared from under the water, looking like something someone would call a sea monster with her hair covering her face. 

They weren't laughing though when Stiles and Boyd came up from behind them and pulled them under.

Chuckling, Derek slowly walked towards them, a shiver suddenly running up his spine. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes taking in the small crowd that surrounded him and only finding families. 

He grimaced. All day he felt the tell tale gaze of someone watching him, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Every time he turned around though, it was to find no one suspicious there. It was fucking unnerving. 

"You alright, dude?" 

Snapping his head around, he watched as Scott tilted his own to the left in question. 

"Yeah, yeah." Derek lied, shaking his shoulders and ridding the uneasy feeling away. He scanned the crowd again before clucking his tongue in defeat when finding nothing. "Just thought I heard someone call my name."

Scott grinned and gestured to the waves. "That was probably your boyfriend crying out for help. Seaweed is his worst enemy. Turns into my mom when she sees a spider; screams the house down."

"You're a dick, dude!" Stiles snapped from his position on Boyd's back. He looked like he wasn't going anywhere, any time soon. "Watch when you come back here! I'm gonna drown your ass!"

Derek's grin turned into a frown. They were several metres away from the shore, how'd he hear what they were talking about?

Before he could ask Scott, a warm weight landed on his back, blonde curls tumbling down over his shoulder and onto his face. 

"Mush!"

"Do I have a sign that says 'ride Derek' on my back?"

"Maybe for Stiles, maybe." Erica laughed in his ear, wrists crisscrossing over his collarbones and legs wrapped around his waist. She bounced once. "Come on, mush!"

He complied with a soft smile, his hands gripping under her thighs lightly and his feet making his way over to where the gang was. 

Besides Stiles and Laura, - which were a given - he was closest to Erica the most. She was a ball of fiery sass but had the tendency to turn into a mother hen if he, Laura or Allison were sick. They never mentioned anything for the fear of sudden death, just shared secret smiles when they came out from quarantine, with one another. 

"Mush? Seriously, Erica. You're resulting to dog jokes? " Stiles asked incredulously, eyebrows jumping up to his hairline when they got closer. "Here's a dog joke for you. Keep your paws off my man."

Jackson and Lydia rolled their eyes as Allison choked on a laugh. Scott merely shook his head. 

Derek didn't have to glance at the blonde woman to know she was now smiling saccharinely. "I will if you will."

Danny and Isaac snorted as they watched Stiles slowly come to the realisation that he was still perched on Boyd's back, monkey style.

He slid off. "Oh, yeah. I can do that. Sorry, bro."

Boyd shrugged an indifferent shoulder, grinning lazily as Erica slipped off Derek's back and made a dive for him. They went down under the water with a laugh. Stiles swam over to him, nose instantly nuzzling in the curve of his neck like he always did. 

"What time do you have to go pick Laura up?"

"Soon," he replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You do know she's gonna give me an ear bashing, right?"

His boyfriend chuckled. "Hence the reason why _you're_ the one picking her up. Besides, she knew we were going to the beach today and she still went into work. Not our fault."

Derek nodded, but pouted a little. "She's still gonna growl and snarl."

Stiles let out a bright peal of laughter and nudged him. "Don't worry, Isaac will protect you from the big, bad sister.”

Isaac and Stiles shared a knowing look that just confused the fuck out of him. He didn’t question it because they were always like that. Playing on words and having giggle fits at the most mundane of things. Derek just chalked it up as his friends being completely batshit insane. He accepted it and clearly lived with it daily.

“Go on, I’ll see you after you pick her up, okay?”

He smiled in reply, dropping a kiss on the corner of Stiles' mouth before bidding everyone a good day, and that he'd see them later. 

Too bad that wasn't going to be the case. 

***

"Der? Der!" A voice whispered. "Come on, Derek. Wake up. Please!"

Groaning lowly, he obeyed, wincing when the side of his head began to throb. It took him a few seconds for the face before him, to actively stop spinning to reveal a worried Laura, slow tears running down her face. There was a bruise blooming across her cheek and down the line of her jaw. 

That's when everything came flooding back. He remembers smiling at his sister as she made her way over, watching the grin playing on her face, slowly turn into horror just as he was struck to the side of the head. 

He went down hard, vision swimming as he saw a figure slam a blurred Laura face first into a car she had been walking by. 

Derek struggled to get up, trying to coordinate himself, but was shoved down with a heavy weight between his shoulder blades. 

The last thing he sees is the sole of a boot swinging towards his face. 

He immediately sat up and made a grab for Laura, shaky fingers digging into her skin when his sister nosedived into him with a sob. 

"It's alright, we're alright." He murmured, pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead and rocking them to and fro. If his voice cracked, well, he was sure Laura wouldn't fault him. 

"You're awake." Someone greeted. 

Derek whipped his head around, instinctively tucking his sister behind him. 

It was only then did he take a look at his surroundings, taking in the cage, _an actual cage_ , they had locked them in. There wasn't much light, save for the one outside of their cell but besides that, everything else was bare. Inside and out. 

"What do you want from us?" Derek asked, glaring when a man stepped up under the light. 

His eyes widened in surprise though when he realised who it was, Laura making a soft noise in the back of her throat, most likely coming to the same conclusion.

It was one of the men from the restaurant, the one with the scar Stiles had shoved against the wall.

"What I want from you," Blondie chuckled, stepping forward and poking his fingers through the bars of the cage. "Is to be the perfect bait for your boyfriend. Tell me, does he bend you over and fuck you? Pin you down and show you who's Alpha?"

Derek glared, not entirely sure of the references in those sentences. He opted to say instead, "Let us go, now. People will know we're missing and they'll find us."

The blonde man grinned and turned on his heel, darkness surrounding him as he sauntered off. "That's what I'm hoping will happen."


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else has been pulled into the mess Derek finds he and his sister in, and things get a little more stranger, and a whole lot dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hello! I'm coming back, I promise! I'm just trying to get back into the flow of things, so if this is hella awkward, no need to tell me. I know already lol. This is sort of me putting the training wheels back on, so be patient with me, please, even though that's asking a lot. 
> 
> I hope you at least like this. This was supposed to be a three chapter fic, but as usual, I always bite more than I can chew. It's a problem. 
> 
> **WARNING** : There is a torture scene in this chapter. If this squicks you or is a trigger in anyway, spoilers are at the bottom of the fic. Your safety comes first, okay babies?
> 
> You can yell at me, [here](http://the-calvaree.tumblr.com)

Derek stirred at the sounds of foot falls and something heavy being dragged. It took him a few seconds to glance around and figure out where exactly he was, Laura tucked safely by his side and breathing evenly as she slept. 

When his mind finally rebooted, he instantly pulled at her, jolting his sister awake and huddled her close, body pinned between the wall and his back, her fingers gripping the material of his Henley tightly. 

"What? Derek, what's wrong?" She whispered, glancing over his shoulder and down the corridor that lined the cell. They couldn't see anything but one single light bulb hanging from the ceiling in the hallway, barely lighting the small way up. 

"Listen," he murmured, tilting his head to the side and trying to hear anything besides the _drip drip_ of a leaky pipe somewhere to his right. 

It was silent for a few seconds, Laura clearly doing as she was told, before her hushed voice hissed in his ear, "What the fuck is that?” 

Derek shrugged. His eyes had adjusted in the days - and he knew it had to be days despite there being no windows - and his gaze narrowed at the movement coming from down the corridor. 

First it was a male back that was illuminated by the light bulb, a shotgun looped between the shoulder blades, his face turned away. Then it was three more guys following closely behind, all looking like they stepped out of an apocalyptic zombie movie with the guns, knives and was that - yeah, that was a fucking _whip_ attached to one of the men‘s hips.

"Look what we have for you." Blondie taunted with a grin, coming into view with a similar shotgun strapped to his back and blades tied to each thigh. 

The sounds of dragging got louder as they got closer, and that's when he saw it; a body. They were dragging a bloody corpse passed them, like it was some furniture in need of moving. He fought against the urge to throw up. Laura gasped and hid her face in the curve of his neck, shaky breathes panted harshly against his skin. 

He swallowed heavily as knees, then a bloody torso passed his eyes, shirt bunched up to reveal pale skin. He could see slashes dancing over the stomach and chest, blood sluggishly running down over each rib. It wasn't until he saw the head and face did Derek's heart seize behind his own ribs. 

"Isaac?"

At the name, Laura's head snapped up, gaze zeroing in on the body. She let out a loud cry and tried to scramble her way towards them, all the while sobbing out her boyfriend's name and cursing the men to Hell and back. Derek held her to his chest, arms like steel bands around her, hissing out lowly when she dug her nails into his skin. 

"Quit your yappin', woman." One of the men snapped, opening the door and tossing Isaac in and slamming it shut. "The bitch is fine. Didn't even use wolfsbane."

He had no idea what the fuck wolfsbane was, but he opted not to ask in favour of glaring acidly. 

Blondie gives him an almost regal, two fingered salute in reply before disappearing, the men falling into line behind him. 

"Isaac! Isaac!" Laura shoved at Derek, detangling herself from him and falling to her knees by his side. "Baby, can you hear me? Come on, wake up, please!"

Derek stood there feeling shell-shocked, all motor functions careening to a stop. He swallowed once more against the bile rising in his throat, trying to keep calm as he continued to stare.

He watched on as shaky hands pressed against the wounds across his stomach, crimson smearing across skin and making his nose wrinkle from the smell. Isaac's eyes opened with a flutter, groaning lowly when Laura face planted against his chest with another sob. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He soothed, lifting a bloody hand and running it down the line of her spine.

"You're not fine!" Derek snapped, letters and words finally making sense to him. "You look like a carved turkey!" 

"We have to - we have to stop the bleeding," his sister sniffed, face buried in the curve of Isaac’s neck.

Her boyfriend flinched before sitting up gingerly. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you don’t seem to understand,” he barked, crouching down and ripping at the sleeve of his Henley. “You’re going to die if we don’t stop the bleeding.”

Isaac shied away from him, pulling his shirt down and covering the wounds. “It’s fine, Derek.” He insisted, pinning him with a look he couldn’t quite decipher. "It was just a scratch. The lack of lights in here are making it worser than it seems."

Derek's hand twitched with the urge to punch him in the face but paused, when Isaac's eyes darted to Laura, whose sobbing had started to recede. 

Oh. He was calming Laura down. 

Nodding his head to show that he understood, Derek stepped back, eyes still trained on Isaac's stomach. 

"What do you need?" He asked, sighing in relief when a pink tint began to fill the curly haired man's cheeks. 

"Water," Isaac answered, allowing Laura to pull him up, hissing out lowly as he stood to his full height. 

"We only have half a bottle," she murmurs, face tucked closely in his shoulder. "They only ever give us one."

Derek grabs it anyway, uncaps it and hands it over, watches as he takes a big pull. He takes the bottle back, closes it before putting it back where he and Laura placed it. "Come on, you need to rest."

Isaac accepts his help, loops his other arm around his shoulders and the three of the shuffle to the corner before slowly placing him on the ground.

Laura's whispering things he can't hear, but it actually sounds like she's praying for help. 

If it got them out of here, he'd get on his hands and knees and pray too. 

~

Derek wakes up again, this time with a hand wrapped around his mouth. 

He jolts, eyes wide and panic pushing against his ribs, only to find Isaac calmly leaning down to press his forehead to his gently. 

"It's just me." Isaac whispers, "It's just me."

The hand is removed and Derek takes huge gulps of air in, trying to soothe the fear still leaping up his throat. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hisses, clutching at his chest with one hand and pushing Isaac with the other. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That's not important right now." Isaac waves his question away with a hand. "In two minutes, they're gonna come back and drag me out again. I need you to keep Laura with you and behind me. Can you do that?"

Frowning, he shakes his head before glancing over to where Laura had fallen asleep, surrounded by her boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"

He gets a sigh in reply. "Those men that have us? They're gonna pull me back out again. I need you to stay back and make sure your sister doesn't get any dumb ideas. They'll kill her if she does."

"You can't seriously be asking me to do that!" Derek snaps, with a glare.

He gets a hard flick to the nose. "I'm not asking you, _I'm telling you_. These men are killers, Der. I need their attentions on me because I'm the one they want. If they touch one of you, especially your sister, it's going to go really, really badly and I won't be able to control myself. I need my concentration solely on them."

Derek stares at him like he's lost his mind. "Are you even listening to yourself right now?" 

" _Please_ , Derek. Do this for me, please?" Isaac begs, a look crossing his face for the first time since his been in here with them. 

Fear. 

It's probably what prompts him to nod silently, feeling somewhat curious when the man before him sighs in relief. 

"Who are they?" Derek questions, then warns, "And don't lie to me."

Silence stretches between them, him waiting patiently and Isaac looking all kinds of awkward. 

Finally, he answers, "They're Hunters."

Derek doesn't know why, but fear seizes his throat. "And what do they hunt?"

"People like me." Isaac murmurs. 

~

True to Isaac's words, they do come for him and like Derek promises, he keeps Laura safely behind him. She screams and struggles, curses at Derek to let her go, but he doesn't budge. 

"What are you gonna do?" He hisses in her ear. " _They've got guns_ , Lore! They'll kill you!"

It doesn't look like she's listening, her eyes only trained on Isaac. 

His heart leaps in his throat, as one of the men grab Isaac by the nape of his neck and toss him to the floor. 

"I'm okay," he tells them, smiling reassuringly. Like he heard Derek's pulse jump. 

"Eyes on me, abomination." The same man that had thrown him to the ground, barks, giving him a swift kick to the ribs. 

A low growl rumbles out of Isaac's mouth as he glares at him. 

Derek blinks in confusion, eyebrows raised. No one else seems to have heard the noise, Laura still trying to break free from his grip and the men standing around Isaac, guns raised and pointed at him, not so much as blinking in surprise. 

Maybe he had heard wrong. Maybe it wasn't a growl from Isaac. It could've been from his own stomach for all Derek knew. With little food, water and sleep, he isn't all that surprised that hallucinations are now in the mix of this fucked situation. 

Blondie steps into the room then and over towards the loose circle of Hunters, a large knife balanced in his right hand. 

"Where's your Alpha?" He asks Isaac. 

The word rings in Derek's head. _Alpha_. He had called Stiles that. The bemusement he had felt back when he first heard it, comes back in full force. 

What the _hell_ was going on?

Isaac doesn't say anything, just glances up at Blondie before baring his teeth at him. 

The Hunter crouches and with fast hands, grabs Isaac's wrist and places the knife's flat surface on his bare skin. 

Derek's just about to, despite the severity of the situation, snort in laughter, when Isaac does something completely unexpected. 

He lets out a painful yelp, his back arching and the skin on his arm begins to smoke and sizzle. 

"Let him go!" Derek shouts, letting go of Laura and throwing himself forward and against the grate of the cage. "Stop it!"

"Where's your Alpha!" Blondie barks, ignoring Derek and Isaac's pain filled yells. "Where's your Pack?!"

"Just tell him what he wants to hear!" Laura shrieks, tears choking her words. Her hands are slamming against the metal wall separating them. "Isaac, _tell him_!"

"Move back!" A female pops up in his face, the barrel of a gun directly held up to Laura's forehead. "Move back, or I shoot."

Glaring at her, he holds his hands up and takes two steps back to where he was before, Laura obeying the order too with her jaw set tightly. 

Blondie pulls the blade away from Isaac and watches as he curls in on himself and his wrist, his body shuddering with minute shakes. 

"Next time the blade goes _under_ the skin, if you don't answer me." He tells him, calmly. "Where's. Your. Alpha."

Isaac lets out a laugh before finally lifting his gaze to meet Blondie's. "You're gonna have to do a lot more than that, to get me to talk."

"You think I have a problem with getting information out of animals like you?" The Hunter asks, looking annoyed. "I've strung abominations like you, up by their hair, electricity and wolfsbane pumping through their systems. They were on the verge of death before they told me what I wanted to know. Didn't stop me from putting the things outta its misery. You'll meet the same fate soon enough, so why don't you make it quick and tell me where your Pack is. I might even give you a painless death."

This time Blondie shoves the blade into the meat of Isaac's right thigh and he isn't the only one to scream out. Laura sobs loudly, yells at them to let her boyfriend go, while Derek feels like he's seconds away from throwing up. 

If he knew what the man was asking, he'd have told him, himself in the hopes that they'd be let go. But Derek doesn't have a single clue as to what's going on.

It was like having two people talk about something over his head, something important that he wasn't allowed to know. And fuck, did that frustrate and terrify him. There was something the Hunter needed and his sister's boyfriend was refusing to hand over. If it would save their lives, why not save face and just _tell_ them. 

Said man doesn't answer Blondie with anything but another laugh. 

"He's coming," Isaac pants, grinning wildly at him. "And I'm going to watch him tear your throat out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS:**
> 
> Isaac has now been captured and is tortured with a wolfsbane dipped knife. At first it's just the flat surface of the blade, but when Isaac doesn't give the Hunters what they want, he's then stabbed in the thigh.
> 
> Derek is beginning to question why Isaac hasn't told them what they want, even if it means that whatever information he has, could save their lives. He realises that there's something else going on, something that he has no knowledge about, especially when the words "Alpha" and "Pack" are tossed around.
> 
> He also questions why the word "Alpha" comes back to his boyfriend Stiles.


End file.
